


Fire Burning

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindhall proves his virility...not that Kel really needed persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burning

"He always did like you."

"Maybe a little too much."

Lindhall grinned as Bonedancer lit on her pillow, seemingly settling down next to her head.

"He makes me nervous," Keladry frowned. "I don't want to roll over and crush him during the night."

"Don't worry," he said, "he's tougher than he looks. Pragmatically speaking, he's already dead."

She giggled as the little creature clattered its jaws irritably at him. A fossil he may be, but she had learned that he was a rather mischievous fossil and was certainly not a _stupid_ fossil.

"He's charming," she said. "I like him."

"I think you like him more than you like me," he teased.

Kel leaned over and kissed him, and he grabbed her and rolled her underneath him. His long body was warm and heavy on hers. She threaded her fingers through his soft silver-blond hair as he propped his elbows up on either side of her face to smile down at her.

"Maybe a little," she murmured, tracing shapes on his back.

This time Lindhall instigated the kiss, his tongue stroking hers until she wiggled her toes in pleasure. She liked the press of his thighs, the feel of his hands exploring her body; she hadn't known he was such a sensual person. As he tossed one leg over his shoulder, bearing her down against the mattress with darkening eyes and a hunger she could feel against her thigh, she certainly didn't doubt his virility now.

"Well then," he said against her collarbone, "I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?"


End file.
